A Special Father's Day
by LilNinjaWolf
Summary: Would the turtles remember what day it is? And what would they plan for Splinter for Father's Day.


**So I got this idea yesterday, but didn't have time to write and type this out due to the awesome time I had spending the day with my dad and family. : ) The next chapter to The Exchange will be up tonight, but I just had to get this up first. Enjoy and please review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the TMNT. Just wish I did...**

* * *

Leo crept into Mikey's room, shaking him awake. "Wake up little bro."

Mikey groaned and pushed him away. "I'msleepin'Leo…"

Leo chuckled. "Wake up Mikey."

Mikey snored and rolled over.

"Michelangelo!" Leo shouted.

Mikey bolted up in bed, eyes darting around the room. "Wha… what is it?"

Leo shook his head. "Family meeting. Downstairs."

Mikey finally relaxed and looked up at Leo, rubbing tired eyes. "Why? Splinter isn't back yet is he?"

"Not yet." Leo turned and carefully made his way out of his brother's room. Now he had to wake the other two. He opted for Don next and headed that way. Donatello was much safer to wake up than Raphael, but he knew he would have to do his red banded brother next.

Entering Don's room, he put his hand on Don's shoulder and shook him, just like he had done for Mikey. "Don?"

Don mumbled something and then grew silent.

Leo shook his head and shook him a little harder. "Donny, it's important."

Don peaked an eye open. "Whatisit?" he slurred sleepily.

"Family meeting in the kitchen."

"This early?"

Leo nodded. "As I said, it's important."

Don sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Ok…" he said reluctantly.

Leo smiled softly and retreated from his brother's room. He walked down the hall and paused at Raphael's door. He sighed. Raph would not be happy about this, but it needed to be done. Today was a special day. He opened the door and crept inside. Once close enough as he dared, he reached over and shook Raph's shoulder before ducking a sleep induced punch. "Raph!"

"What do you want Fearless?" Raph grunted rolling over in his hammock, burying his head in his pillow.

"Family meeting in the kitchen," Leo repeated for the third time.

"Right now?"

"Yes."

Raph grumbled and slowly sat up, looking at the clock.

5:30 AM

"What?" Raph blasted. "Do you even see what time it is?"

"Yes," Leo said slowly.

Raph hurled his pillow at Leo. "Go away and let me sleep!"

Leo sidestepped the pillow. "Raphael, the kitchen. This is important!"

"What could be so important that you had to wake me up at 5:30 am?" Raph growled.

"If you would get down to the kitchen, I would let you and the others know," Leo said, swiftly ducking out of the room. He headed down the hall, hearing the thumps coming from Raphael's room, knowing that he was in fact coming.

Reaching the kitchen, he found two sleepy turtles sitting at the kitchen table dozing off. "Wake up sleepy heads," Leo chuckled as he took a spot at the table.

"I'm up! I'm up!" Mikey said quickly as he suddenly sat up straight.

Don shook his head sitting up straighter as well.

Raph shuffled into the kitchen and plopped down in one of the chairs. "Now do you want to tell us why we are up at this crazy hour Fearless?"

"Do any of you know what day it is today?" Leo asked.

"No…" Mikey said slowly.

"If we knew, we'd tell you about it –after- we got up at our usual time," Raph retorted.

Leo shook his head again. "Don?"

Don was silent, thinking with his hand on his chin. "June 20th?"

"And?" Leo prodded.

"Sunday?" Mikey tried.

"True, but what else?"

Don snapped his fingers. "Father's Day!"

Leo nodded. "Exactly. I thought we should do something special for sensei. He is coming back today after all."

The other three turtles slowly nodded, seeming to come awake a little more.

Raph set his chin in his hand, elbow on the table, his gaze just slightly less hostile. "So then… anyone got any ideas?"

"I could make a cake," Mikey offered.

"Sensei and cake? Isn't that a bad combination?" Don asked. "I thought we had agreed upon no more cake while he's around."

"True, but it's his special day Donny," Mikey whined. "He's gotta have cake."

"Fine Mikey, you can make a cake," Leo said. "But here's what the rest of us will do…"

* * *

Splinter was very tired from his long journey. He had been to the Nexus to visit the Damiyo and then to Japan to visit with the Ancient One in one long trip. Both visits had been pleasant and welcoming. It had been refreshing to him. Though, he was grateful to be coming home where he would be surrounded by his sons once more.

Walking in, he thought it odd that it was silent throughout the lair. It was more than silent… it was if nobody was home. He frowned. He had told them to stay home while he was away. The air did smell good though, as if someone had been cooking recently. Michelangelo perhaps?

Following his nose to the kitchen, Splinter walked in to find it decorated with balloons and a large cake on the table.

"Happy Father's Day!" the four turtles cheered, coming out of various hiding places within the kitchen.

Splinter stepped back involuntarily, tears in his eyes. His beloved sons had remembered what day this was. Not that he would love them any less if they didn't, but it was always peace to his heart to see how they showed they cared. "Thank you my sons," he said happily.

"Have a seat sensei," Mikey said excitedly. "It's cake time!"

Raph knocked Mikey over the head. "Lunch first idiot. He's probably starving."

Splinter chuckled softly. Yes, he has missed them while on his journey.

A timer beeped.

Leo turned and pulled a pizza out of the oven, setting it on the table with the cake.

Splinter picked a slice deciding to actually have at least one slice today. A cup of tea was set beside him by Leonardo, the sent pleasant to his nose.

The five of them devoured the pizza, well his sons ate most of the pizza, but even Splinter had to admit he was more hungry than he had thought. They quickly moved onto the cake, each having about two or three large slices by the time Leo spoke up as Splinter was reaching for another.

"Uh sensei? Shouldn't we save the rest for tomorrow?" Leo asked.

Splinter sighed, thinking upon this. "Yes my son. You are right in this." He pulled his hand back reluctantly.

"I vote for Mikey to clean up the dishes," Raph said and let out a loud belch.

Splinter frowned.

"Sorry sensei."

"You will help him," Splinter ordered firmly.

Raph look away. "Yes sensei."

"Master Splinter? We have one more thing to show you," Leo spoke up.

Splinter smiled, wondering what else they had planned.

Don stood up. "This way sensei."

Splinter was herded out of the kitchen by his sons and to his room. They opened the doors, letting him step inside. Mounted on the wall was a set of swords, much like those his Master Yoshi used to use a long time ago. Tears stung his eyes as he turned back to look at all four of his sons. "Thank you my sons."

The four turtles instantly closed in for a group hug.

"Thank you father," Leo said softly.

"For being you," Don continued.

"What they said," Raph grunted.

"Yeah ditto," Mikey said. "Big time."

Splinter's smile grew as he relished the group hug. He really did make a difference to them. Just the fact that they cared, warmed this old rat's heart.


End file.
